The Sky's Tears
by stenciled-stars
Summary: You see the boring girl? With no family, life, or much of a future? You know the classy guy? The one with achievements and credentials you can dream for. With money, a life, and million futures he can choose.
1. Overcast Heart

**Disclaimers: No. Fairy Tail obviously does not belong to me. It is completely and fully Hiro Mashima's!**

* * *

 **Chapter -1- Overcast Heart**

She hadn't talked to _him_ in years. Sure, she spared _him_ a thought now and then, but never for more than a minute. And when she saw old photos of _him_ , she nearly choked, but always managed to keep going without seemingly to care. And she always surprised herself. People complained she was too quiet now, too sad.

She sat by herself at the bus stop, hands wringing together, rain drenching her, spilling from the roof of the shabby shelter. It was rainy and dreary, and the skies were cold and grey and she could smell the wet pavement, running with water. Strands of grass bent under the force of the raindrops and the dirt soaked up the water like a thirsty mouth. Leaves on the trees bent as raindrops pelted them. Pattering noises were scattered all around, comfortably dripping. The rain pooled all over the ground in puddles that to her looked like tiny lakes. Leaves drifted across them like miniature sailboats.

 _ **Splash!**_

The little child leapt into the puddle, his yellow rain boots, scuffed black around the edges, sinking into the bottom in the mud. He brought his feet back out and jumped in again, giggling, his feet smashing against the water with the crashing sound of when you slam into a pool in a belly flop. More kids were joining him.

She looked away from them biting her lip, but still heard the shrill sounds as the children jumped in and out. How she hated it.

There was a reason Juvia loved the rain...

In the rain, no one can see you cry.

 **iiXXii**

He slipped out of the stuffy business conference without anyone noticing. All those boring old men, who were all fifty years older than him, were too busy arguing anyway. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tapped his foot, just itching to dart out of the elevator and out of the building. When the doors spread open, he sprung out of them like an animal from a trap.

 _FREEDOM!_

He didn't even care about the downpour outside, he just raced to the doors, carelessly knocking down a large stack of neatly organized papers and hearing an enraged:

 _"JESUS CHRIST!"_ from a woman, but he didn't turn back. Out of the stingy office building, the rain was refreshing, even if it was pouring like hell. He grinned up at the gray **(puns puns puns)** sky before running through the storm in glee. He couldn't see much through the pouring rain, but he knew he was headed toward his apartment complex.

Finally he was free. Honestly, he couldn't be happier.

Well... maybe he had been happier with... _her._ No. _She_ was boring, characterless, and clingy and most of all, plain _annoying._ He was much happier. Happy... well that wasn't the word. It felt more like a weight had been lifted off him, but at the same time it felt as if that weight had been a chunk of his chest and it had been ripped out, or maybe it was breaking apart like glass. Sometimes, when he took a deep breath, it felt like he couldn't breathe at all. Like the air was just passing through him, and he was being deprived of oxygen and had to take a minute to recover.

Nonetheless, Gray didn't know what it was.

 _And he couldn't explain why it felt like the rain was falling straight through the cracks in his empty soul._

 **iiXXii**

Gray wrung out his wet hair after his shower and flopped himself lazily on his couch, thinking once again, about her. It was a phenomenon how _she_ ALWAYS invaded his mind. He couldn't keep _her_ away no matter how strong his defenses were.

 _Her_ long, wavy blue hair, soft along his fingers, with a faint scent of the sea. Eyes like gleaming sapphires, twinkling with happiness. A smile that made him always want to hold _her_. _Her_ frame was so small against his.

 _ **GAH! SHUT UP BRAIN!**_

Gray shook his head. He needed to get out and get _her_ out of his mind. He had plenty of other people, girls in particular, to mend his heart. He picked up a navy blue umbrella and raised it above his head as he left the apartment complex.

 **iiXXii**

Juvia sat on the bus quietly, not making eye contact. She wasn't the only one dripping wet. She tapped her feet quietly until she reached her stop. The bus driver offered her his umbrella, but she declined, and stepped out into the down pour. The rain felt so familiar. Even though it made her clothes stick to her and it was hard to see and not slip, she loved it.

She hiked up the pavement up to the top of the hill in the park, feeling the uncomfortable squishy feeling of water in her shoes. There was a lone bench standing at the top. She smiled wistfully, sitting down to accompany it. Juvia looked down the hill at the view of the city, buzzing quietly in the rain. She had been up here before...

With _him._

 **iiXXii**

Gray got out of his car and strolled up the path that had rain running down it, trying not to get his leather shoes too wet and damaged, his umbrella spread out over him, shielding him from the fierce rain. He succeeded at reaching the top and saw that the quiet bench he'd been planning on visiting wasn't empty, even in this insane weather. He saw a familiar one-of-a-kind shade of blue hair, damp and dripping with water.

Once again, Gray couldn't breathe. His throat closed up and his muscles tensed. He couldn't think. What was she doing here? There was no way!

"J-Ju... Juvia," he stammered in a whisper.

 **iiXXii**

Juvia sat peacefully in the rain. The view was pleasant, and no one was there to bother her. She smiled a quiet smile. The rain was obscuring her vision and she thought of going back home, but before she got up, the rain above her halted tersely and the sound of water pelting plastic greeted her ears.

Juvia glanced upward and saw his face, the lines of his jaw and nose, his dark hair and eyes. The scar on the left of his forehead. She'd been sure she'd never have to see that face again.

"G-Gu-Gray-sama!" she choked out.

* * *

 **Have some of what goes on in my brain:**

I've always wondered why Gray's Fairy Tail insignia is on the right side of his chest. I've always thought it would make more sense to put it on the left, where not only your heart is, but something you really love will be. But then it struck me like brick in the face, that he was saving his heart for something _(*cough* someone *cough*)_ and I think that person is most _definitely_ ** _Juvia_**. I really just want Mashima to give us Gruvia... please.


	2. Frozen Heart

**Disclaimers: Fairy Tail, Gray, Juvia and any other characters do not belong to me. They are all Hiro Mashima's wondrous creations!**

* * *

 **Chapter -2- Frozen Heart**

 **{Did you ever love her? Do you know?  
Or did you never want to be alone?...  
The sweetness never lasts, you know}  
-Jet Pack Blues, Fall Out Boy  
**

"Hi..Juvia..." Gray stuttered. She jumped up.

"J-Juvia must go!" she said coldly. He bit his lip. She shivered. Dammit, he noticed.

"Are you cold? At least let me drive you back," he offered. Juvia shook her head, she had to get away from him. She glared at the man.

"Juvia is quite capable, Gray-sa... Gray," she said icily. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her skirt, "Good night," she stalked away from him, aware of him following her.

"Juvia, please, you'll get hypothermia!" Gray pleaded.

"Gray, you don't need to pretend care," Juvia snarled. He stopped for a second and she whipped her head around to advance once more.

He pursued her again, relentlessly, "I do care, Juvia," he told her, she finally stopped.

"You obviously didn't care a year ago,"

 _iiXXii  
_

 _Juvia licked her vanilla ice cream appreciatively, "Juvia loves this! Thank you very much, Gray-sama," Gray smiled at her sadly.  
_

 _"Well, I'm your boyfriend, it's what I'm supposed to do, right?" he laughed. She grinned at him.  
_

'Why is his laugh so muted?' _Juvia thought to herself. He stared at her as they walked, and he was still able to raise a blush on her cheeks. He looked at her as if it was the last time he would. He eyed her up and down, not creepily or pervertedly, but almost... longingly or... wistfully. They walked up the hill and sat down at a bench up there, breeze blowing calmingly in the summer season. The couple sat down together.  
_

 _"This is very nice, Gray-sama!" Juvia fawned over the area, "Juvia would enjoy coming back some time together!" Gray bit his lip. Yeah..._

 _"Juvia, there's something I need to talk to you about..." he said._

'Is he going to propose?' _Juvia thought rapidly, '_ We've been together for nearly two years!'

 _He clenched his fists, his eyebrows scrunched like he was fighting with himself._

 _"Juvia... we need to break up,"  
_

 _"Ye- What?" she didn't understand... He was breaking up with her? But she loved him! He loved her! He'd told her... he was... was he_ lying? _He was_ lying _to her that he loved her? What this all_ fake? _Why was he even in a relationship with her? She wasn't anything special... she'd pressured him into it... hadn't she? He wanted to break it off now... well that made sense. Didn't mean it didn't hurt... but it made sense._

 _"-and I should tell you I'm sorry," Gray was saying. She looked up at him. He was flustered and his face was red. Yes, but he didn't look like he was_ hurt. _He looked like he felt_ bad.

 _"Gray-sama... there's no need to apologize... I mean, we're not a good match anyway,"_

'She's speaking in first person...' _Gray thought in shock,_ 'She's taking this _way_ to well,'

 _"It's about time we broke up anyway..." she continued.  
_

 _They left each other that day. They hadn't seen or talked to each other again. And to think they met again at the place they left each other for good..._

"Juvia, just let me drive you home... that's all. I won't talk to you at all if you want," Gray sighed, not giving up. Juvia glanced up at him, clearly doubting her better judgement.

"...Alright," she replied. He led her to the car, opening the door for her like a real gentlemen. Juvia slid into the expensive vehicle thinking her wet clothes were a violation. She felt like just being in a car with this man was against some law about rich people and normal ones. Juvia wouldn't even know the damned guy if they hadn't worked together in the same building for a while.

He revved the car up and slid out of his parking space, the heating turned up, warming Juvia. Rain battered the windshield and even though the wipers slashed it away, Gray still had trouble driving. It was good for Juvia that he was preoccupied. She tapped her fingers on the dashboard absentmindedly. She was still shivering, but she could care less. Unfortunately, Gray couldn't.

"Are you cold, Juvia?" he said.

"No, I'm not," she snapped. His voice set her on edge. She thought she'd gotten over it, but a part of her still wanted him to talk to her, to be with her. Another part wanted to rip his hair out and beat him senseless. One part wanted to walk away and spit at him.

Juvia was so torn with him. She couldn't make up her mind, and she hated it. Honestly, she believed it would have been better if she'd never met the guy. Gray used to make her feel to happy, warm and fuzzy inside. Now, she felt her insides freeze so cold they seemed to burn, and her tongue only could spit words of ice to the man. Really, would he just leave her alone? He was the one who broke up with her! They hadn't seen each other in over a year. And he was just _talking_ to her... like it was nothing but a regular, already resolved dispute. His nerve...

"I'm not cold, Gray. Stop talking to me..." she growled, crossing her arms. Juvia shivered again despite the heaters of the car. Her hair was dripping on the leather seats, but that wasn't her problem. He nodded slowly.

"You still live in the same place... right?" he asked her slowly. Juvia was taken aback. She nodded, later scoffing mentally. Like she had the money to move.

Gray drove on until he reached her condo, a tall brick building, residents usually only having one room. He pulled in and Juvia expected, more like hoped, he'd drop her off, but he insisted on walking her to the door.

So that was how Juvia found herself trudging up seven flights of stairs, dripping and shivering, her ex-boyfriend behind her. Juvia shook her damp hair and continued up the stairs, clearly pissed. She kept shivering, and she felt something warm slip around her shoulders... please don't be...  
It was...

Gray had given her his jacket.

Screw him. She didn't need his jacket... but it was so warm... and she felt so cold... so maybe...

She kept the jacket. They finally arrived at her door, a relief for Juvia. She hugged Gray's jacket around her... she should give it back... but it was so warm... and it smelled like him.

Juvia slipped her key into the lock shakily. She slipped the door open and nearly closed it before glancing back at the tall, dark haired man in the doorway.

"Well..." she began, "I guess.. thanks for bringing me here," Gray felt her blue eyes on him. Why were they so colorless and pale? They didn't use to be that way...

"But don't ever talk to me again," she snapped, glaring, blue hair nearly dry, "Good night,"

She slammed the door in his face. Gray stood there for a long time, knowing full well Juvia was probably scrutinizing him through the glass peep hole in the door. She was so cold... and she didn't smile anymore. She was a very different Juvia He didn't see her smile in happiness or hear her chiming giggle. Her eyes didn't sparkle; she seemed so devoid of character...

He... he couldn't be the one who did that could he? No... when they broke up, Juvia was fine... he couldn't have done that. Slowly, Gray felt the all too familiar gap in his chest reappear, and it was like a freezing gust of wind slashed through him, because once more, he felt as if his lungs had just stopped functioning. Juvia...

From down in the parking lot he felt his car rumble on and looked up at the window he had memorized was hers in the boring building. He saw the flash of dead, broken, blue eyes looking down at him through the space in the curtains before he drove away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Juvia's friend who lived across the hall, Lucy, screamed as she barged into Juvia's room. Juvia yelped, holding Gray's jacket around her more snugly, whirling around.

"JUVIA WHO WAS THAT!" Lucy shouted. Juvia shook her head. She knew the tears were coming.

"That wasn't..." Lucy said, knowing of the breakup and how hard it had been on her friend. Juvia nodded.

"Oh Juvia..."

* * *

 **end notes:** FIRST OF ALL... JUVIA'S TSUNDERE! SWEET! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE TSUNDERE JUVIA!

By the way, all the girls live in the same condo building, because I felt like it.

Now that was about 1,500 words and I am very proud of myself. Have a great day/night/week in general my little mages.


	3. Ice Heart

**The Sky's Tears**

 **Chapter 3 - Ice Heart**

 **by stenciled-stars**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Erza!" Juvia shouted, slamming the door of her friend's car behind her. She was late. On her first day. Recently, she had gone for an interview at Fiore Corporation and the CEO, Silver Fullbuster had emailed her just last night she had gotten the job.

Of course it was her damned luck that the elevator in her apartment complex was undergoing maintenance, and that she had missed the city bus while running down the stairs, and then had to run up all the stairs once more to ask Erza for a ride.

Juvia cursed; she was forty-three minutes late. Stumbling into the skyscraper, she bolted into the elevator slammed her hand onto the 26th floor, where Silver Fullbuster's office was. She had been informed to report there before work. Well, it was after work and she knew she had terrible consequences waiting for her on the 26th floor.

On floor 14, the door dinged open and a man stepped through. He glanced over at the buttons, moving to press one of them, but he stopped when he found the floor he was going to choose was already selected. His mouth twitched upward.

"Are you seeing Mr. Dragneel too?" he asked. Juvia looked up at him.

"Um sorry, are you talking to Juvia?" she replied, eying the man beside her. Though he was dressed in a classy suit, he looked out of place. Juvia thought he seemed kind of like the kind of guy who worked at a tattoo parlor or something like that. He had spiky pink hair and an easy smile.

"Mr. Dragneel, Head of Administration… are you going to see him too?" he answered, unfazed by her previous question.

"Oh… um no," Juvia said, "Juvia is going to see Mr. Fullbuster… the CEO."

"Oh… you must be that new girl he hired." the man told her.

Juvia's eyes widened as he continued.

"He was talking a lot about you. He said you don't have a lot of credentials and stuff like that, but you seem capable."

Blushing red, Juvia turned to look at the floor. She regretted thinking to herself that this man seemed out of place. If anything, she was out-of-place. Not only was she a college drop-out with only a highschool diploma on her resume, but she was already late on her first day.

"Don't be nervous," the pink-haired man told her, "Uncle Fullbuster's really understanding. You'll be fine."

Juvia almost laughed. _Uncle?_ This man spoke like a child.

He smiled widely at her, sticking out his hand, "I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. I'm the son of the Head of Administration."

"Ah," Juvia shook his hand, "Juvia. Juvia Lockser,"

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Juvia," he grinned.

"You too… Natsu," if possible, his grin widened. The elevator door opened and he stepped out.

"Do you want me to take you to Mr. Fullbuster's office?" Natsu offered. Juvia smiled at him.

"If you don't mind,"

In a mere few seconds, they stood outside his door. Natsu told her he had to go and wished her good luck.

"If you ever need me, I work on Floor 14. I'm Head of Communications… but if you ask me, it's more like us threatening people for not paying us," he chuckled and waved at her, walking down to his father's office.

"Natsu! Thanks again!" she called after him. Turning, Juvia raised her hand to knock on the door when it flew open. In front of her stood a tall, young man, who was about Natsu's age, if not a bit older. With dark hair and eyes, he seemed to dominate the doorway. Surprised she was there, he simply stared at her for a few moments before turning around and ignoring her presence .

"Thanks _a lot_ , Dad," he told someone behind him sarcastically.

"Gray!" someone shouted from behind the man, but he ignored it and calmly walked past Juvia down toward the elevator. She felt her heart stutter a bit as she stared at his back, but quickly ignored the feeling and stepped into the office.

"Um… Are you the CEO, Mr. Fullbuster?" she asked the man seated there. He looked like an older version of the man she had seen seconds ago. Of course, she thought, because he was his father.

"Yes," he replied sternly, "Are you Juvia Lockser?

Juvia nodded.

"Are you aware how late you are?" he said, voice on edge.

Juvia gulped, glancing down at her wristwatch, "Forty-eight minutes late, Sir,"

Mr. Fullbuster stared her down for a few moments. Juvia shivered at the similarity of it between the father and son. Suddenly, Mr. Fullbuster broke into a grin and laughed, sticking out his hand in front of her.

"Silver Fullbuster," he introduced himself, despite the nametag on his desk and the plaque on his door, "Call me Silver,"

Juvia shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you. Um… are you not mad that I'm late, Sir—I mean, Silver?"

The man shrugged, "It happens so much anyway; we live in a crowded city. It can't be helped." Reaching down into a drawer in his desk, he pulled out a manila folder with her name on it.

Handing it to her, he said, "This contains some details of the job as well as your ID card. As you already know, you're working in the Overseas branch of Communications. It's on the fourteenth floor. Good luck. I'm looking forward to you working at Fiore Corp,"

"Ah—Thank you Mr- Silver," she said, turning to leave.

"And Juvia?" Silver said from behind her, "Take care not to come late again."

Juvia nodded, blushing. Looking down at the papers, she realized she would be working on the same floor as Natsu.

When the elevator reached Level 14, Juvia searched for Natsu… after all, he was the head of Communications. Instead of finding him, however, she found herself face-to-face with Silver's son again.

"Hey, it's you," he said, "What are you doing here?"

Juvia felt her face flame red, "Juvia feels funny." she said- more to herself than to him.

"Huh?" he asked, "Uh are you okay?"

"Where's Natsu?" she replied hastily. From behind him, she heard a voice.

"Did someone say my name?" and the said pink-haired man rolled on a swivel chair out of the cubical, "Oh, Juvia! What are you doing here?"

"Um, Juvia works here now," she replied. Silver's son scoffed.

"Unbelievable," he mumbled, "When I ask the same thing, she doesn't answer, but when Flame Brain asks…."

Natsu, seeming to not hear his comment, grinned, "That's cool! Don't mind Ice Princess here," he gestured at Silver's son, "He's just sore that I'm Head of Communications, not him,"

"Why, you piece of—," Silver's son shouted, but Natsu cut him off.

"Here, come with me Juvia. I'll help you get situated. We already have a desk for ya," He said warmly before turning to Silver's son.

"Don't yell at me Gray; I can get you fired," he rather petulantly spat.

Gray stuttered a little and Juvia giggled.

.

Juvia stepped off the bus, three months later, and walked toward the glass doors of Fiore Corporation. She was going to do it.

When the elevator door opened, she strode straight to his desk.

He looked up at her.

"Gray-sama, will you go out with Juvia?"

.

.

.

 _Three years later_

Juvia sat quietly behind the counter at Mirajane's Cafe waiting for orders from anyone who came in. The restaurant was hushed, only a few usual customers there. Mirajane's (not)-boyfriend, Laxus's grandfather, Makarov was finishing his mug of coffee. This was quite unusual for him, because he preferred beer, but Mira insisted he take a coffee instead. He did as she demanded muttering, "Only because you're my future daughter-in-law" which got him a screaming Mira with a blush as red as Erza's hair on her face. Juvia couldn't help but giggle. Across the café, Macao and Wakaba laughed obnoxiously in their booth, but that was to be expected of the two as they joked about how the other could never get a girl to like them (to which Mira shouted that they were both already married). Jellal sat at the end of the counter on his cell phone. And from the look on his face, Juvia assumed he was texting his girlfriend (who happened to be Juvia's neighbor) Erza. Juvia allowed a small smile to show as she glanced around the cafe to see a purple-haired Bixlow and Mira's sister, Lisanna, sitting together by the window, chatting softly as they sipped warm drinks.

Times like this made her actually not regret resigning from Fiore Corp a year ago. It had been a few days, perhaps a week after her and Gray's breakup. She found she could no longer stand being in the same work space as he was. And the day after this realization, she marched up to the 26th floor and slammed a letter of resignation on Silver Fullbuster's desk.

Sometimes she did regret her decision though. She loved Mira, but sometimes when she compared the income from her job at Fiore to the pay at her café she ended up biting her lip in disappointment. Nonetheless, she couldn't imagine the kind of torture she would be in for if she returned to Fiore Corp.

Juvia turned her head when the familiar sound of the bell rang from the door. There was the clank of a heeled boot and Ultear and her adopted daughter Meredy entered. Juvia recognized them from the couple of times they had come before. Ultear's dark hair spilled over her shoulders onto her top. Meredy, who was just a few years younger than Juvia herself, stood beside her mother, her bright pink hair up in a pony-tail. It strangely reminded Juvia of Natsu. The younger girl beamed at Juvia while her mother let a small smile shine through.

"Hello, Juvia-san!" Meredy chirped as the duo strode up to the counter.

"Hi, Meredy-chan, Ultear-san," Juvia returned, "What can I get for you two today?"

"I'll take a coffee- black," Ultear said.

Juvia stopped for a moment, writing her order down, "And you Meredy?"

Meredy smiled, "Hot chocolate, please,"

"Sure! Feel free to sit down there," Juvia gestured behind her to one of the many open booths. Meredy nodded and she and Ultear went down to wait.

When their order was ready, Juvia grasped the two mugs and went to deliver it.

"Juvia…" Ultear began, "I recently became aware that you were in a relationship with my brother about a year ago," Juvia's eyes widened.

"G-Gray is your brother?" she choked out, astonished and nearly dropping their drinks. Ultear scoffed.

"Yeah. Unfortunately. Leave it to him to never mention me even though you two were dating for two years," she muttered, before continuing, "but I was informed by Meredy that the two of you were dating," She looked up then and the bluenette standing in front of their table nodded slowly while setting down their drinks.

"What is this about, Ultear-san," said Juvia cautiously.

Ultear glanced over to Meredy and gave her a look that said _'you continue'._

"Juvia-chan was in a relationship with Uncle Gray but they broke it off," she said, brushing her pink bangs away from her eyes. Juvia winced at her statement and the thought ran through her head of how odd it was that Meredy called Gray 'uncle' but the two were merely six years apart.

"We went to Uncle Gray's house the other day for dinner and he seemed awfully out of it," she said, biting her lip, "and then we heard him mutter your name under his breath. Did you two run into each other?"

At this point, both women were leaning forward, eagerly awaiting her answer. Juvia glanced down at the table, letting her blue curls cascade partially in front of her face.

"Yes... yes we did," she said rather quietly. At her words, Ultear stood up abruptly, slamming her hands down onto the table.

"That's all I needed to hear!" she said rather loudly, causing the few people in the restaurant to look over. Ultear gave them all icy glares and turned back to Juvia, sitting back down.

Noting the younger girl's pained expression, Ultear sighed, "Listen Juvia. I know you and Gray are probably done for, and you don't want anything to do with him. I'm sorry for bringing it up actually. But let me just say this. Gray was always a weird, angry kid. It's most likely because out parents are divorced, but that doesn't matter at the moment. When you two were dating, he always seemed more… happy I guess. I know you two probably won't get back together… but I just wanted you to know that you did make him happier."

Ultear stared down at her coffee as Juvia took a moment to take in her words.

"If I made him so damn happy, then why did he break up with me?" Juvia growled tersely. Her eyebrows were furrowed in anger and her eyes were clouded with hurt.

"Juvia-chan!" an apologetic Meredy exclaimed, "We're sorry. We really are…"

Juvia shrugged, turning back to the kitchens, "Enjoy your drinks. Thanks for coming to Mirajane's Café."

"Juvia…." Ultear called from behind her. With overcast blue eyes, Juvia turned to look at her once more.

"We have one more person coming…."

The bell on the door of the café clanged and Juvia looked up, ready to greet the customer.

"Hello! Welcome to Mirajane's Café! What can I get for…" Juvia started, only to choke on the rest of her memorized entrance speech.

In the doorway stood Gray.

* * *

 **notes:** I own nothing.

Hello everyone. It is my summer now, so hopefully I'll be updating more often, but I make no promises.

Please review. It is extremely motivating.

Thank you to everyone who follows/favorites, too! You are all the best :)

(I would love you more if you reviewed though jkjkjk)


End file.
